This disclosure relates generally to identifying users of an online system, and more particularly to identifying accuracies with which different types of user identifying information identify online system users.
Users interact with content provided by a variety of online systems, and multiple online systems may exchange limited information associated with a user to allow each online system to provide a user with more personalized content. Providing more personalized content enhances user interaction with an online system, increasing the amount of user interaction with the online system. Different online systems maintain user identifying information associated with each user, user identifying information associated with a user including different types of user identifying information.
To retrieve information associated with a user from an additional online system, an online system communicates one or more types of user identifying information associated with the user by the online system to the additional online system. The additional online system compares the received type of user identifying information to user identifying information associated with users of the additional online system an identifies a user of the additional online system associated with types of user identifying information matching the received types of user identifying information. However, different online systems may use different types of user identifying information to identify specific user, so an online system may be unable to accurately identify a user based on user identifying information received from an additional online system.